Wake Up Call
by geekinthepink614
Summary: Just a little Kinzie x Amethyst fluff requested by a friend.


**Author's Notes: This was a semi-request from a good friend of mine who wanted some Kinzie x Amethyst fluff. I say it's a 'semi-request' because I was probably going to write it anyway but my friend gave me the added 'Do it!' push that I needed. I'm posting it as a separate one-shot because it doesn't occur in the actual story; I guess it's kind of an AU where Kinzie ends up with Amethyst instead of Peridot.**

* * *

Amethyst groaned as the morning sun hit her eyes. She sat up and stretched, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, only to quirk an eyebrow when she didn't immediately recognize where she was. She looked around warily only to smile when she noticed a familiar mass of black hair sleeping next to her.

' _Oh, that's right,_ ' Amethyst thought. ' _I stayed over at Kinzie's last night._ ' The two had spent most of the previous day recording a playthrough of Among the Sleep. By the time they had finished the game, it was the wee hours of the morning and Amethyst had decided to bunk over with her friend instead of returning to the temple.

The purple Gem settled back down onto the bed to watch Kinzie sleep, gently tangling her fingers into the girl's long hair. Despite having seen Kinzie asleep before, Amethyst couldn't help but marvel at how completely at peace she looked. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took and her lips were parted just slightly, occasionally forming words that were never voiced.

Amethyst was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of her stomach rumbling. She sighed, unhappy with the interruption, before looking over at Kinzie again.

' _Guess I'll have to get Kinzie up and see if she'll make me something,_ ' Amethyst thought as she moved closer to the girl.

"Hey, Kinzie," Amethyst whispered, gently shaking Kinzie's shoulder. "Wake up. You gotta make breakfast."

Kinzie grunted but made no move to get up.

"Kinz, I'm hungry," Amethyst insisted a bit louder. "Get up."

No response.

Amethyst sighed. "Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way."

Amethyst moved as close as she could to Kinzie's side, pulling the blanket down so that most of Kinzie's neck was revealed to her. Without any further delay, she pressed a kiss to Kinzie's neck. She was pleasantly surprised when she noticed Kinzie's lips quirk upward, even though she remained asleep otherwise. Amethyst dropped a few more kisses onto Kinzie's neck. Once again, Kinzie showed no sign of waking up but a content sigh could be heard leaving her lips.

Kinzie had been in the middle of a nonsensical dream involving talking unicorns and a wonderfully choreographed scene at a carnival when she felt something firm press against her neck. Her dreamscape melted away and all she was able to feel was the sensation on her neck which, while initially strange, she actually found very pleasing. She tilted her head just enough to expose more of her neck, hoping the feeling would continue, and she was not disappointed to find that it did. Not only that, but the pressing got much faster and Kinzie couldn't stop the satisfied moan that left her lips. She could barely hear someone speaking to her just out of her earshot and she turned her head toward the voice.

"Kinzie! Wake up already!" Amethyst demanded, dropping a few more kisses onto Kinzie's neck and smiling when the girl's eyes fluttered open.

Kinzie glanced around the room for a moment before her eyes settled on Amethyst.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Kinzie asked.

Amethyst shrugged. "I was hungry."

"So make yourself something to eat," Kinzie said.

"Do you honestly trust me using anything in your kitchen?" Amethyst asked. "Besides, food always tastes better when you're the one that makes it."

Kinzie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Amethyst smirked. "But apparently neck kisses will. Don't think I couldn't hear that little moan."

A scarlet blush washed over Kinzie's face and she turned away from the Gem. "Sh-Shut up..."

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Amethyst coaxed, hugging Kinzie from behind. "I thought it was adorable. At least now I know what you like."

Kinzie looked back at the purple Gem. "How do you feel about bacon pancakes for breakfast?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"You read my mind, girlie!" Amethyst agreed, letting go of Kinzie and pumping her fist into the air.

"I'll get started on them, then," Kinzie said, standing up to leave the bedroom.

"Hey Kinz, hold up a sec," Amethyst said, waiting for Kinzie to face her before continuing. "I love you, you know."

Kinzie's blush only intensified at Amethyst's words but a small smile did grace her face. "I know. And I love you, too." The pair stared at each other for a moment before Kinzie spoke again. "Now get your butt downstairs. These pancakes aren't going to make themselves."

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Enjoy this shameless fluff!**

 **Thank you all for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


End file.
